Dragon Ball Super X
by DBZgod0731
Summary: Chapter 1: the death of Black Goku Our story begins with the most evil villain to ever walk the earth black goku, "this is becoming boring, zamasu what can we do to pass the time?" "we can always try and kill goku and the other z-fighters" "that may be interest..."what is it master?" while zamasu was trying to figure out what was going through his masters mind a powerful blast c
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the death of Black Goku

Our story begins with the most evil villain to ever walk the earth black goku, "this is becoming boring, zamasu what can we do to pass the time?" "we can always try and kill goku and the other z-fighters" "that may be interest..."what is it master?" while zamasu was trying to figure out what was going through his masters mind a powerful blast came out of no where. Before Black Goku could even react zamasu was killed in an instant, "ZAMASU, WHO DARES TRY TO KILL ME!" "Hello, you must be Goku or should i say zamasu". this surpirsed Black Goku as he knows he only told a very small few people who he really was. "So you know who i am now may i ask who you are"? "Of course excuse my rudeness, my name is Kage Akuma" the name itself made Black Goku shake. "IMPOSSIBLE KAGE AKUMA IS A MYTH!" "so i presume you know the legend of the God of universe 0" The legend states that beyond the universe of 1-12 that there was a universe 0 a place where the most fearsome fighter to ever be born lived but than one day a saiyan lost all his friends and family to the 12 gods of destruction, the saiyan lived for years in a state of anger so bad that he could destory an entire unvierse just for fun, that saiyan trained for many years, then he found a way to leave his world with a technique known as demsion cannon, afte leaving his universe he located a planet call namek and learned of the draogn balls after killing any creature to collect them he wished for immortality, and was soon feared not only by the supreme kais, but also the gods of destruction themselves. "Black goku you are no more of use to me, goodbye"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" and those are the last words of Black Goku. "And now to destroy the ones known as vageta and goku".


	2. Chapter 2

Is Goku the strongest warrior?

"KAMEHAMEHA!"Shouts Goku as he charges up a kamehameha to counter his rival's attack.

"GALICK GUN!" The prince of all two Saiyans bellows as he is just about to unleash his fury at the younger Saiyan.

"WILL YOU 2 STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I TEAR YOU BOTH A NEW ONE!?" Chi-Chi yells out of anger, anger that no one should ever witness.

"Yes Chi-Chi..." The Saiyans had long since learned that earth women were able to be just as strong as Saiyan women, at least when they were pissed. It has been 1 year since black goku and zamasu has attacked the z-fighters, and with strong hope they will never meet them again.

"Hey, Whis, can I ask you something?"Beerus asks his trainer.

"Of course lord Beerus, what is it?" Answers Whis, the blue alien.

"I'm sensing the power of a man who has murderous instinct of an evil god..." Lord Beerus reveals to his familiar. "Are you worried, sire?"

"No...Just nervous." Admits the purple Egyptian cat-like alien.

While the Z-Fighters were enjoying themselves they suddenly they heard a voice shout something.

"GOKU I NEED HELP" Looking around they tried to find the source of the scream.

"Who said tha- ...ZAMASU!"

"Prepare to die! "Says Vageta

"Please! I need your help!" Zamasu pleas with fear in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" So zamasu explained what happened he that he heard Kage Akuma say he was going after goku and vegeta next.

"You mean to tell us, that this so called god of universe zero, killed Black Goku before he even had the chance to turn Super Saiyan? ...B***!" Vegeta sums up and yells out indignantly much to Zamsu's grief.

"Please Vegeta! I wish I was lying, but believe me when I tell you, Kage Akuma could kill you and Goku, even in fusion..." Zamasu continues to plead to the arrogant Prince.

"Wow this guy sounds really strong... I can't wait to fight him!" Goku exclaims with eagerness to fight.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT A MAN WHO, THROUGH THE LEGEND ZAMASU TOLD US, COULD KILL THE GODS OF DESTRUCTION! ARE YOU REALLY THAT EMPTY HEADED?!" Bluma screams at the top of her lungs causing everyone to flinch and cover their now bleeding ears.

"Calm down bulma... Since Lord Beerus there hasn't been a single person I couldn't beat." Goku reminded the blueette. "Is that so?" The blue haired genius argues skeptically. the z-fighters all looked behind them to see a man with black hair tied into a ponytail, a black leather jacket on his back, and black pants with a tail around his waist.

They all recognized the tail and one thought invaded their minds… Saiyan.

"Hello Goku, long time no see." Smirked the Saiyan. Goku quickly formed a ball of ki and shot it as an energy wave at the Saiyan.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blast hit the unknown Saiyan that had to be none other than Kage Akuma and Goku thought it was over as he could no longer sense the Saiyan's energy signature, but goku's smile soon faded as he turned around to a smiling Kage Akuma facing him like he had never been hit.

"What the-?!" Goku yells out in surprise, but he couldn't finish.

"Goodnight!" Says Kage Akuma with a smirk as he tapped Goku on the forehead and the mighty warrior, forever undefeated, fell to the cold ground.

Turning to the Z-Fighters he smirked to himself at how weak the inhabitants of this planet called Earth was. "Now, let's talk Z-Fighters"

Questions for this chapter to get you all thinking:

 **1: What did you think of Kage Akuma knocking Goku out with only a tap? Why does he want to talk to the Z-Fighters?**

 **2: Any funny or cool moments?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hello everyone my name is Kage Akuma and it is a pleasure to meet the legendary Z-Fighters" said Kage Akuma surprising everyone with how polite he is

"Hello my name is Goten, excuse me for asking, but how strong are you?" Vageta curious decides to get in for a closer listen

"Nice to meet you gotten im Kage Akuma, well you see I don't know I remember is used to be the weakest sayain ever, but now where I come from im the strongest" Kage stated with a smile

"Why are you here?" tein stated what everyone was wondering

"well I heard that another man with the ability to turn into a super sayain god was on this planet so I wanted to check him out. Where is he by the way?" everyone was dumbfounded by the statement of the man who killed Black Goku and asked a question that goku would have asked.

"Actually there are 2 sayains with that power Goku the one you knocked out and my husband Vageta" bulma stated regretting what she said fearing what kage would do to her husband.

Kage started walking around the Z-Fighters measuring how strong they are, he wasn't impressed with the humans unitl he got to krillin. "excuse me krillin was it, I just wanted to say im really impressed with how much energy you have for a human". Kage said with a nice smile.

"thank you, I was just wondering how much longer will goku be out cold?" krillin said with a worried tone.

"lets not talk about that now, I just came to measure how strong you were for a special occasion I was setting up" kage said with a facial expression similar to goku.

"what is it" said gohan curious about what kage was talking about

" A UNIVERSAL TOURNAMENT, BIRNGING THE STRONGEST FIGHTERS FROM ANY OF THE 12 UNIVERSES TO ONE RING, A TEAM OF 2 ENTERS AND ONLY ONE LEAVES!" kage said this time sounding to much like goku.

At the sound of that goku sprung up like nothing happened, "ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT SOUND AWESOME! IM TOTALLY IN!" goku said sounding like a kid near Christmas.

"Well then I cant wait to see you there, it happens in 1 year, the god of destruction from your universe will get your team when it starts, but this tournament is to the death and the prize is 1 wish from the galactic dragon balls, be careful not to die till then." Kage said this time sounding like an animal ready to kill its prey.

"Goodbye for now" kage said and then as soon as he was here, he was gone.

"1 year to prepare to fight for our lives your ready gohan" goku said shocking everyone.

"But dad why pick me, isn't vageta much strong then me" gohan said while judging if his dad got brain damage.

"you'll find out soon enough" goku said sounding to serious

"I cant wait for this, can you lord of the universes" Kage said while sitting on top of a pile of courpes, and the lord of the universes was crying and bowing to him.

To be continued


End file.
